Taming
Taming is a skill Clerics, Wizards, Rangers and Druids can use, but only druids can get beyond level 3. This skill allows you to befriend an animal and have it fight for you. While you are not playing, your pet rests in the Stable. To claim it, step inside the white fence around the stable area... you can use the command "Claim". If you have more than one pet in the stable "Claim #pet name". To make it return to the stable, you can either log off (make sure your pet isn't targeted though!) or go to a Stable and use the command "Stable". A player can also go to a Guild Hall that has a Public Stable, stand close to the entry gate and use the commands "Claim pet name" or " Stable ". Pets tamed on water, Water Elementals, Sea Turtles, Sharks, cannot be stabled. They are automatically released as you log out. You can tame a creature while it is attacking you, for druids it is made easier, as they can calm and then tame, without being attacked by an enemy or accidentally wrestling it to death. Note: Increases in taming don't increase your likelihood of taming a creature, they only allow you to tame more powerful creatures. *pssst* (some will call out "heresy", but rumor has it, some Druids of old, claim to feed the animals that they desire to Tame with some good result ! who knows...? see for yourself...) Your pet will only be loyal to you, as long as you do not force it to kill enemies, much stronger than itself. It will defy, whenever it is asked to attack a creature more than four levels above its own level. The Charm of Loyalty can be used for low level creatures, such as wolves, to add one level to that of the enemies, they can attack, it will not work with higher level creatures though (rough estimate: 7 or 8 + ), due to its nature. Tameable Creatures The following Creatures can be tamed, respective to the taming level. Commands Your pet can be controlled by various commands. These commands are the same for Spirit Animals that have been summoned by Druids: * Guard! - It will automatically attack, whichever enemy targets you first. If it has atacked once, it won't stop attacking the enemy until it is either dead or you summon it back through command or spell. While not attacking, it will follow you at your speed (without Charm of Swiftness, so will be slightly slower). * Attack! - Your pet will attack as soon as you give it a target by targeting the enemy and clicking with the alt-key held. In Attack mode it is possible to switch target, by just clicking on another enemy, without changing command. While not fighting, your pet will be slower than during the guard mode and you might have to Summon it, to make it keep up with you. * Heel! - The pet will not attack any creature. It will come to your side if it is in a different place than you are at the moment or simply follow you at your own speed. * Move! - For a few seconds, the pet will move away from you. The command gets replaced automatically by heel after that time, if you don't change it to something else. Useful for instance, if your pet stands on a body someone intends to loot or in a door frame. * Stay! - Your pet will stay in the spot it was in, when you gave the command. It won't move and won't attack, even if targeted by a hostile creature. * Release! - Claim your pet from the stable and use this command, if you want to release it in the wild. * Speak! - Makes your pet talk. Feeding To keep your pet happy, you have to feed it a healthy diet. Pets don't like Candy and won't drink Alcohol! Various kinds of meat are eaten by your pet though, the most common method of feeding is Raw Steak. You can stay in control of your pet's level of hunger with the "Pets Window". It will pass the stages "Very Full" - "Full" - "Hungry" - "Starving" - "Famished", and if you haven't fed it at that point it will die. A red message with a warning will appear, once you pet reaches the point of being Hungry. If it is given five Raw Steaks at that point, it will be back to being very full. Careful: Your pet will quickly get hungry if being attacked by a strong enemy directly, such as Stone Golems, Dragons, Dracos, Giants, etc. Always watch its level of hunger when fighting these creatures! Your pet will not get hungry, while it is on stay!, unless it is being attacked by another creature. This means, that if it is out of your sight, you have it on stay and you see its hunger level increasing in the Pet Window, you better summon it to you, as it is likely to be attacked by an enemy without being able to defend itself. Game Mechanics Your pet can reach twice its original level. Pets level through the number of kills. Yet, the kill will only count toward its level, if the enemy is less than four levels below the current pet's level. Thus it is very difficult to have a pet leveled higher than level 12 (further details are given in the following section). The amount of kills needed increases with the pet's level. Experience shows that it is around a thousand kills to reach above level 12. It seems that if the enemy dies by poison (e.g. if you have a Lava Spider as a pet), then it does not count as a kill. You can also lose taming successes. This happens whenever one of your pet dies by starvation or is killed by an enemy and also if it defies you. If you retame your pet it will revert to its default level. But don't panic, for each creature you kill it will level a level until it reach the level that it defied at. It looks like you will lose all successes that your pet had gained for that level. It is also rumored that when a pet levels or is about to level, there is freak spawn. This is said to depend on where you are, and would consist of the creatures that normally spawn at that location. Whether or not this is actually fact has yet to be conclusively determined. Taming Leveling Mechanics Every time your pet hits a creature the following considerations are made in order: If your Taming - your Pet's level is more than 3: * 1/11 exp gained set to 1; * otherwise decrease exp gained by 1. If the difference between your Pet's level and the creature being hit's level is more than 3: * 1/11 exp gained set to 1; * otherwise decrease exp gained by 1. If after the two steps above exp gained is less than 0 you get 0 Taming success. If after the two steps above exp gained is 0, temporary exp values are considered and added: exp1 = 30 - the times your Pet has attacked (attack counter), the result of which cannot be lower than 1. exp1 = 50% of 1/exp1 (in other words rewarding more hits by the creature). is therefore going to be 0.5 exp2 = 60 - (each minute your Pet has been out of the stable), the result of which cannot be lower than 1. exp2 = 50% of 1/exp2 (as before inverting the relationship meaning longer out of stable the better) an hour this is 0.5 but before then this is severely penalised: 30m is only 0.016 for example exp3 = pet hunger / 5000 (in other words = 1 if pet is Very Full). should therefore be 1 exp4 = 1 The above is added together to form exp, optimally this will be 3. exp5 = Taming - Pet level exp5 is increased by the difference between Pet level and creature being hit level. If exp5 = 0 it's set to 1 instead. exp is divided by exp5 to give us final exp. for example: Taming 9, Black Bear Pet [lvl 12 hitting a Forest Draco 9: 9 - 12 = -3 -3 + 3 = 0 0 = 1 then divide exp(3) / 1 = 3] If final exp > 0.49 +1 success and if final exp > 1.49 +1 success, otherwise gain no success. The success is only gained 20% of the time. There is anti-training code but it's somewhat difficult to understand. From what can be gathered the attack counter is increased by 1 every time you hit a creature which is not the same as the last 3 (similar to Anatomy). However, this counter is never actually reset. In addition it keeps track of how much success you have gained from the last 3 creatures. If you have gained 2 or more success (regardless of the 20% roll) then you will not gain further Taming success from that creature. Therefore the implication is that you can gain at most 3 success per creature (by getting 1 success and succeeding the 20% roll and getting 2 success and succeeding the 20% roll). Conclusion To maximise Taming success: * Make sure your Pet's level is not: ** less than 3 levels from your Taming level; ** more or less than 3 levels from the creature it's hitting's level; * Keep your Pet: ** out for at least an hour; ** at Very Full; * Keep hits on each individual creature to a minimum. Optimally: Pet level is between -2 and +3 from Taming. Creature being hit level is between -2 and 0 from Taming but is not higher than Pet level. if you had Taming 10 you would want to use a level 8-13 Pet hitting a level 8-10 creature (but ensuring that the creature is not higher than the Pet level). There are individual cases where if the creature is above your Pet level and your Taming level you still gain optimal success but they are not worth exploring for training purposes. Trivia The taming skill has long been notorious for having some of the most complicated mechanics in Oberin – but until the code went open source in 2018, there were as many different theories as there were players in game. Before the big update in 2008, consensus was that each pet bite was equal to 1/7 taming success. It was also rumoured that a pet leveling counts not as combat success for your pet, but only towards the taming skill. Whether or not any of these claims were once true, it may never become clear. Gapers used to be tameable, but were removed in an update, due to their strong potential, and ranged ability. Rumor has it that there are still few druids with Gapers as pets. Leveling Category:Skill Category:Combat Skill